Tearful confessions
by VolknersGirl
Summary: Paul, crying, Dawn and Ash all mixed together can only mean Ikarishipping or Pearlshipping!


Stop it

_Stop it! Stop it! Stop it! Why can't I stop? Am I really this…pathetic? Is he right? Why can't I stop crying! _Dawn sat on the ground crying between her best friend and his rival.

"Paul you idiot! Why did you make her cry?!" Ash demanded. Paul smirked.

"She's so pathetic that just calling her stupid mad her breakdown into tears!"

_Stop it! You are wrong! That's not true! _

"She got lost in this forest, and can't get out…how lame! Then she asks me for help. As if I would!" Paul continued. Then he crouched down next to Dawn and lifted her chin. "You should know my character by now." He whispered and stood back up. He returned Electabuz and walked away.

"Dawn! Please stop crying!" Paul heard Ash say as he crouched next to the girl.

_Damnit! _Thought Paul. _Why did I make her cry! I hate it when she cries! I didn't exactly help her either. I should have kept my hands to myself and on the damn pokeball! _ He walked a few feet out of sight and hid behind a tree.

"Dawn please stop!" Ash said. Dawn looked up at him with watery eyes.

"Why does he do this Ash?" Paul heard her say. "Why does he make me feel like this!? I-I want to be with him but…he only pushes me and everyone else farther and farther away." Paul gasped at this sentence. _She wants to…be with me? _

"Dawn, why would you want to be with such a jerk?" Ash asked.

"I…I want to help him. He has no friends and even his brother says he's somewhat cruel! I can't stand to see anyone treated like this. And I…" she lowered into a whisper and Paul had to strain his ears to hear her. "I…kind of…maybe…like him." _GASP! _Paul, Dawn, and Ash all gasped at the same time.

"Wait! I didn't mean- like… I ment that I…um…" Dawn sighed. "He doesn't feel the same." She ended lamely.

"Dawn look at me." Ash said. He lifted her chin the way Paul had but gently. He looked at her seriously. "It doesn't matter what that jerk face idiot thinks. Like you always call him 'a prune-headed jerk' Dawn…don't let him bother you. Someone like him doesn't deserve someone like you." Ash brushed away her tears with his fingers. "Now let's get back to camp. I'm starving!" he smiled and Dawn laughed.

"I guess your right." She said and Ash pulled her to her feet. "Lemme just stay out a little longer then I'll head back ok?"

Ash hesitated but then agreed. The moment he was out of sight Dawn made for the tree Paul was behind. _Damnit! Does she know I'm here? If she does then what will she do? If I move and she doesn't know then she'll see me! _Paul's mind raced. Dawn just walked over to the tree and sat at the base near the roots on the opposite side of Paul. She sent out her Buneary who instantly spotted Paul. Buneary almost pointed but Paul glared a look so terrifying the poor Buneary hid her face.

"Oh Buneary! I can't believe I let it slip to Ash how much I like Paul." Dawn moaned softly. Paul took in a sharp breath. _So she did mean it! _He thought. "What if Paul finds out! What if Ash tells him or Brock! The only person that I had ever told was Reiji. And the only reason I told him is because I trusted him not to tell Paul. I know I can count on Reiji, and Ash for other things. But Ash isn't too bright when it comes to love." She chuckled and Buneary glance worriedly at Paul who made a very soft shushing noise. "I know Paul doesn't feel the same way, about me or anyone. And even if he did want a girlfriend he could pick from on of the million fan girls he has." Dawn sighed. "Well we had better get back to the campsite I guess…" she returned Buneary and stood. Then she felt a hand grab her wrist. Dawn froze. Who was it? A stalker? A murderer? Ash? Brock? Kenny? Or worse…Paul?! She shut her eyes and then the sharp smell of mint flew up her nose.

"P-Paul?" she whispered.

"Troublesome…I didn't mean to make you cry." He whispered in her ear. Dawn slowly turned to face him. "And if I did have to choose a girlfriend, it would be the fan girl whose wrist I'm breaking now." He gave her a gentle squeeze and his hand dropped to be holding hers. He entwined his fingers with hers and leaned forward. Dawn felt dizzy with excitement. The smell of mint was intoxicating her and Paul's soft lips were pressed firmly against her own. But the moment was over in a matter of seconds and Paul disappeared just as quickly. _He heard every single word._ Dawn thought. She smiled and happily made her way back to the campsite.


End file.
